


The Colors Of Our Love

by grapefruitghostie



Series: SPN Pride Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Flag, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Demisexual Flag, F/M, Hair Dye, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, No sex though, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pansexual Flag, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Spaces filled: rainbow hair, polyamory, flags
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Series: SPN Pride Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773490
Kudos: 4





	The Colors Of Our Love

The bunker reeked of bleach and Sam - Castiel had never seen a stupider grin grace the face that he loved oh so much. Liz was laughing at something he’d said, painting his virgin locks blond when Castiel walked into the room. 

“What did I just walk in to?” Castiel said after a moment of trying to deduce the scene. His lovers were in one of the bunker’s spare bathrooms, surrounded by plastic trays, dye jars, gloves and brushes. Liz’s hair had already been bleached and was up on top of her head in a pink shower cap. 

“Oh, hey,” Sam chirped, “this one talked me into dying my hair with her.” 

Liz waved her free hand at Cas to come over. He stood beside Sam, who had to sit on the toilet just so that their girlfriend could reach the top of his head, and reached for a pair of gloves. 

“I’ve been wanting to get this hair messed up since we met.” Castiel hummed and reached for a clean dye brush. 

“Here’s the bleach babe, go wild,” Liz winked, “start with the length and do his roots last because they’ll set the fastest.”

“How do you know all of this?” He asked, looking at the girl that he loved who just shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’m bi, I guess I just dye my hair a lot.” 

They all laughed at the honest comment and got to work on Sam’s oh-so-soft locks. Cas was so afraid to fry his lover’s perfect hair off that he didn’t dare do anything more than exactly what Liz told him to. Within the hour, Sam’s hair was being pulled up into another shower cap - this one was white - and the timer was set on his phone. 

Sam and Liz shared a look, then looked at the remaining amount of bleach, and then at Castiel with his wonderfully dark head of hair. 

“N- oh, no. Absolutely not.” Castiel waved his hands to signal ‘no’ as soon as he caught on. 

“Cassie,” Liz singsonged, dragging out the second syllable, “do it with us!” 

“C’mon, Cas, it’ll be fun!” Sam joined in instantly.

“No, this might be your idea of fun but I d-“ 

“You what, don’t want to look like our boyfriend?!” Liz fake-pouted, gloved hands on her hips. 

“You know that’s not true,” Castiel defended and Sam saw that as an opportunity. 

“So you’ll do it?! Great!” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and took a seat where Sam had previously been. He actually didn’t think he’d hate it, he was just a little nervous because he’d never dyed his hair before. But, he thought, neither had Sam and he was just gung-ho about the whole thing. 

“So at the store I bought every color of the rainbow for hair dye, I figured we could all do our flags for pride month! 

“Do you know how hard mine will be? There’s a huge triangle on the demi flag!” Cas complained, hoping they’d just let him do, like, red. Or something. 

“Yeah we totally already planned it though, we can to the triangle on this side,” Sam troubleshot, pointing to the bit above his left ear with the pointed end of the brush, “and then take the lines of the flag out around your head.” 

“Oh, you’ve thought of it all.” 

“Yep,” Sam smiled, kissing his stubbly cheek, “because we didn’t want to do it alone. Love you!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you guys too I guess,” Castiel grumbled teasingly as they started in with the bleach. 

This bleaching process was much faster than it had been on his parters’ heads as they both had hair that was roughly the same length. Liz’s thin hair fell a few inches longer than Sam’s, brushing her shoulders delicately while his curled just below his scruffy chin. By the time Liz’s timer had gone off, they were fitting a black shower cap over Castiel’s hair. 

Liz explained that she was going to shower and add the toner and then she did so, leaving the others to mix the colors in trays.

“How long have you guys been planning this without me?” Castiel accused teasingly. 

“Hmmm, its, what, June fourth? Three days I guess,” Sam shrugged, “we were on the way home from that ghoul hunt in Kansas City and we decided, ‘fuck it, it’s pride month, lets just dye our hair’ and so we did.” 

Castiel laughed at how spontaneous they could be when left alone together for long enough. He loved that about them. 

“Do you think I should do the whole head demisexual or should I make it half that and half the pan flag? Because you guys have the same flags for your romantic and sexual orientations, mines the only different one.” 

Sam seemed to think for a minute before deciding, “I think it would look cool with both flags, but its up to you.” 

Just then, Liz stepped back in from the shower room in one of Sam oversized tees and her hair in a towel. Cas asked her the question and she answered more or less the exact same. She carefully removed the towel from her head and inspected the dye job in the mirror. 

“Woah, Sam, it’s actually pretty perfect! Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” 

Sam chuckled, “Maybe I was a cosmetologist in another life.” 

Cas felt a wave of ease wash over him at how good Liz’s hair looked. He’d probably look fine. Sam’s timer went off after another two-ish minutes and he kissed Liz’s cheek as he left for the showers. 

They decided to wait until they were all finished rinsing the bleach to start the dyeing process, so the two busied themselves mixing dyes. They chatted idly until they had pink, purple, blue, yellow, white, grey, and black trays. By that time, Castiel had decided to do the left side of his head in the demisexual flag and the right in the panromantic flag. His would surely be the most trippy of all and Liz smiled to herself considering he was the most apprehensive about doing it in the first place. 

“I am definitely not a blond,” Sam said upon entering the room with a weird shade of yellow/blond on his head. They both had agree with him. 

“It looks a little yellow-patchy but I think it will hold the color fine,” Liz consoled. 

Castiel’s timer had gone off before Sam was even out of the shower, so he hurried in, making sure to use extra toner just as Liz had instructed him because there would be a white stripe on his flag. 

Cas had no idea how this was going to go. 

After about fifteen minutes of chatting and drying their hair, the two smiled at their angel boyfriend as he entered the bathroom room with bleach light hair. 

“That looks perfect,” Liz grinned, kissing him excitedly.

“I don’t know, maybe you can just keep this color, it looks badass.” Sam complimented, admiring his lover. 

“Okay,” Cas clapped his hands together, “so, we’re blond. What next?”

“I think we should do Sam’s first because he has the most hair,” Liz suggested, “it’ll take the longest to set in, I think.”

“I agree, and then yours and mine last,” Castiel added and guided Sam to sit back down. 

Dying his roots pink proved the be the hardest part for Castiel. He was afraid that he’d do something goofy and mess up what Liz was doing on the opposite side of his head. Eventually, though, he loosened up. The lovers laughed and joked and smiled and had fun while they dyed Sam’s hair pink and then yellow and then blue at the ends. 

Next was Liz, and Sam had to face the same root-struggle that Castiel had now mastered completely. Her hair was fine and much easier to work with than Sam’s had been, but Cas would never say it out loud. He loved both of their hair equally. 

They had fun just being goofy and proud. They loved each other and that was enough. 

In about another fifteen minutes, Liz was sporting the bisexual flag on her head and - Sam had to admit - they did a great job. 

“I think you should do the demi flag,” Sam suggested and Liz nodded, “since you’re more experienced with dye than I am.”

“Sounds good to me,” Cas chimed in and Liz snorted a laugh. 

“Fine, but don’t hate me if it looks dumb.” She shrugged. 

“Babe, it won’t look dumb,” Sam offered and handed her the tray of black dye. The most feared and messy black dye that the big, clumsy men didn’t trust themselves with in the slightest. 

“How did I get here?” Cas sighed dramatically. 

“Oh, you love it.” 

Sam was a professional tease, he lived to poke fun and just pick at his partners just to make them eye-roll-smile. But they wouldn’t have him any other way; it was all part of his charm. Sam was also meticulous, Cas noticed almost as soon as they met. Even now, Liz was nearly done with her half and Sam was just starting on the yellow midsection. 

The musical chairs of showering after the timers began again. Normally they would take advantage of the large showers to consolidate the hot water, but Sam wasn’t quite sure what would happen if they left the color on longer than the directions had explicitly said. When Liz came out, Sam went in - and when he came out Cas went in. 

The three came to the conclusion that Liz was astoundingly better at hair than the other two. Sam’s hair was blended smoothly between colors and Castiel’s demi flag looked neat and professional. The other side however was dyed in perfectly clean rows, making his pan flag look fake. Liz’s bi-hair was the same, but she promised that she loved it all the same.

“Gives it character!” She complimented, ruffling it up in the mirror.

“I love mine,” Castiel agreed, “I love you guys.

Sam smiled cutely and wrapped them both in a bear hug, kissing each of his partner’s on their colorfully pained heads. 

“How long is this dye supposed to last?” Castiel piped up after a moment.


End file.
